


Cause of War: Stolen Cereal

by Finerafin



Series: Fluff Week [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, RvB Fluff Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finerafin/pseuds/Finerafin
Summary: Someone steals Grif's cereal and Sarge immediately declares war. Or: Sharkface's first time playing capture the flag.





	Cause of War: Stolen Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Franzi who beta'd this <3  
> As always English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me

"Where's my cereal?" Grif asked, an empty package in his hand. He glared at the other Reds.

"I don't know," Donut replied cheerily and continued painting his nails.

"No idea." Locus went back to reading.

Sarge just grumbled something and didn't even look up from his newspaper (seriously, where does he even always get that.)

"Maybe you already ate it," Simmons suggested and grabbed the empty package out of Grif's hand to throw it in the trash. Otherwise it would only land somewhere in the corner.

"No, I didn't!" Grif complained and pouted.

"I just saw one of the Blues walk out with a bowl of cereal," Sharkface offered - just to be elbowed in the ribs by Locus in the next moment. But it was too late.

"What?! That's unacceptable! Even if it's Grif's cereal, the Blues can't just steal from us!" Sarge shouted and jumped from his chair. "That means war! Red versus Blue, all over again!"

"I'll get the weapons!" Simmons said excitedly and sprinted out of the kitchen.

"Can we wait until my nail polish has dried?" Donut asked with his best puppy eyes and blew on his nails. "I don't want to ruin it _again._ "

"That is entirely your fault," Locus whispered to Sharkface, who just shot him a confused look.

"What did I do?"

"Oh, you're gonna see soon enough."

 

 

"So we are playing ... capture the flag? And paintball?"

"Yes," Locus responded, checking the surroundings.

"Because of cereal."

"Yes."

"But that's dumb."

"Well-"

"It is!"

"You can make the freelancers pay."

"It's still dumb."

"Oh believe me, it's fun."

"You were some serious mercenary and now you're playing a stupid game with those people?"

Locus tensed. "What's the problem?"

"I don't know, maybe that you wanted to kill them and now you're on their team and I don't get why?"

"The same applies to you."

Sharkface apparently didn't know what to answer and just growled something.

"I would duck if I were you," Locus said after a moment of silence.

"Pfft, why? Because of their stupid-" He was hit on the head and half of his helmet was now blue.

"Sharky is out!" Tucker yelled happily.

Locus snickered and activated his stealth unit.

"You just disappointed Sarge."

"What? That's not possible! I thought you were good at that!" Sarge immediately yelled from top of Red base. "You better not lose your other two lives!"

Sharkface growled again, wiped with his hand over his helmet and smeared the color on Locus armor.

"Good luck without your stealth unit."

"Oh hi, Locus!" Caboose yelled and drew the attention of the others to him.

"You'll pay for this" he growled at Sharkface before ducking and firing at the Blues.

 

After Sharkface's five minutes in time out had ended, Sarge ordered him to guard the flag.

"At least there you can't get hit!" he said and then proceeded to plan an attack on the Blues that was likely to fail. Sharkface huffed and crossed his arms. It was unlikely that anyone would get in here with Locus patrolling outside and Sarge imposing an attack. So much for paying the freelancers back.

His attention was suddenly drawn to a shadow on the wall but he couldn't see anyone - Wait. Didn't Carolina have a stealth unit, too?

Sharkface raised his gun and shot in the general direction of the person - and hit. The next moment, a very pissed off Locus deactivated his camouflage.

"Sharkface just shot Locus!" Tucker informed the others and poked his head inside, where the two ex-mercenaries were staring at each other.

"What! That's impossible! That would mean ... Sharkface is a team killing Blue! You're in time out!" Sarge yelled over the radio.

"Locus is in time out too, he got hit!" Tucker snickered and came in. "So there's nobody to guard the flag!"

"Grif!" Locus said loudly.

Sharkface could only see something orange moving out of the corner of his eyes and then a red splash decorated Tucker's armor.

"Tucker's out", Grif declared, packed up his sniper rifle and went back to his hiding spot.

 

Their five minutes timeout was over in the exact moment where Carolina triumphantly ran around, waving Red Team's flag.

"I will get my revenge!" Sharkface yelled after her while everyone else packed up but she just flipped him off.

"When is the next time we're playing capture the flag?" he asked.

Grif shrugged. "Probably in a few days. Whenever someone finds a reason for Sarge to declare war."

"Like ... someone stealing his shotgun?"

Grif just hummed approvingly, clearly distracted by ordering new cereal and Sharkface headed to Red base.

Locus appeared beside Grif. "You just doomed us all."

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm [finerafin](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
